the_yearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Year
Plot Line Casey and the gang are back as the Spring season hits there's bound to be some sort of drama in the making right? With Casey's shocking and life changing news things are off to a bang but what will happen when Izzy finds out she's pregnant? And what will happen now that Mia King is sick? Find out in The Third Year Episodes Part One: Brand New Changes The gang is back for their second to last year as a junior. All things are different as they no longer live together in the suite. Casey deals with the terrifying secret of being a mother but is wary what Izzy will think about it Part Two: A Shoulder To Cry On A meet and greet at The Kingsley comes to the university as the gang reunites, Izzy becomes suspicious of Casey when she decides not to drink and Casey shares her secret with Hayden out of guilt. Part Three: All My Secrets Away When Charlotte overhears a conversation between Faye and Casey, Izzy becomes aware of Casey's situation and confronts her about it. Casey learns more about Mia King's illness. Part Four: My Life Before Yours Casey becomes terribly depressed unsure if she really wants to become a mother and Faye knocks some sense into Izzy. Part Five: A New Beginning For Both of Us Charlotte's birthday arrives as they gang celebrates but Charlotte makes it a bit too much for them when she throws it at her sorority. And Izzy surprises Casey with a chocking offer. Part Six: The New Maternity Style Jonathan Harvey arrived back on campus with surprising news for Faye and Casey. Caleb becomes suspicious of what Mia and Casey are keeping from him. Part Seven: Apple Of My Eye The Kingsley throws a fashion show as Casey and Faye model out some surprisingly appropriate attire and Caleb learns about his mothers severe illness. Part Eight: Secrets Away The second half of the first semester arrives as Faye makes her first debate. Casey finds herself guilty for hiding her pregnancy from her parents. Part Nine: Come Away With Me Casey and Izzy take a trip back home to Australia to inform her family about their unborn child. But soon Casey realizes home isn't how she left it. Part Ten: Family Ties When Casey finally learns her families secrets she decides to fight harder for her relationship with Izzy as they make a promise together. Part Eleven: Our Last Moment Casey arrives home happily only to find out some tragic life changing news. Mia King gives Casey a life lesson in her last dew weeks alive. Part Twelve: Risking It All After a traumatic discovery a funeral is held for the life and death of Mia King. Caleb struggles with the continuation of The Kingsley and how he will manage it. Part Thirteen: We Could Make Forever After All The final semester has arrived but not all is well for Caleb when he struggles with The Kingsley. Casey fears when she receives stomach pains but soon makes a cheerful discovery. Chapter Fourteen: Motherhood When Casey reveals the gender of her baby to Izzy, Faye decides to throw Casey a baby shower as Casey feels more confident about becoming a mother Chapter Fifteen: Where The Music Is Charlotte and Faye surprise everyone with tickets to a concert as they set off for a weekend away. While camping an incredible moment happens to Casey, making Caleb feel more confident about his future at The Kingsley. Chapter Sixteen: Where The Music Plays The gang finally reach the concert enjoying the time of their lives as they relieve themselves before exams start in the next half of the semester. Chapter Seventeen: I See Fire As exam day kicks off in the last half of the second semester, a terrible event happens leaving a few of the gang members lives at risk. Chapter Eighteen: Life's Too Short After the fire, Ava and Nathan choose to move their wedding earlier. The girls go wedding shopping and realize how grateful they are for each other and where they are in their lives. Chapter Nineteen: I Do Baby Ava and Nathan's wedding day arrives as everyone celebrates realizing how lucky they all are together. Izzy purposes a new relationship idea for him and Casey when Casey's water breaks. 'Chapter Twenty: Someday ' The birth of Ethan leaves Casey in tears of joy as she makes her decision about Izzy's offer. The gang celebrates the graduation of Charlotte and Caleb as they realize that will be them in one year's time. Bonus 'Chapter: New Beginnings ' Casey receives a last minute call from the dean revealing a surprisingly big detail related to Casey in Mia King's will.